In all devices for smoking dry, inorganic and organic material there is the requirement of a heat source to initiate and possibly propagate combustion of the material. This source of heat is commonly from a flame or an electric resistance element directed onto or into a combustion chamber (located within the pipe bowl) that holds a slug of material for combustion. This necessary combustion heat has two side effects. First, it heats up the charge such that there must be a length or distance between the combustion bowl outlet (draw hole) and the mouthpiece, sufficient to allow the smoke charge to cool enough to prevent discomfort at the users mouth or lungs. Second, it slowly transfers heat from the combustion bowl to the remainder of the device as the heated smoke passes down the bore (from the draught hole to the lip) further exacerbating the first condition and making the device uncomfortable to hold and uncomfortable on the lips.
Many conventional pipes use a water cooling system or an ice packed recess to drop the temperature of the smoke charge, however, these devices are not portable, not concealable, require a fluid and regular cleaning. To date the problem has generally been remedied by allowing a sufficient amount of time for cooling between combustions. This makes use a lengthy procedure when there is multiple users, and the device large and cumbersome.
As a final drawback to conventional pipes, tar and smoke particles build up in the smoke passage choking off the flow path, or alternatively, the pipe allows an excess of the tar and smoke particles to exit the pipe.
Thus, a pipe with a more efficient cooling system in a smaller profile, as provided by the embodiments set forth below, would be a welcomed improvement to the pipe smoking industry.